Zelda et la quête perdu
by Tracy4
Summary: UPPS 1!nouveau personage,un tout nouveau scénario... Zelda découvre qui est le sauver de l'humaniter et découvre qu'il as beaucoup plus de talent qu'il pensait.
1. prologue

NOTE IMPORTANT!: dans mon histoire... Zelda n'est pas une fille mais bien un gars.   
  
ZELDA:   
  
LA QUETE PERDU  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Cher Destinée  
  
Ils reviennent, les démons sont de retour, ils envahissent nos villages. Tu as dit qu'il reviendrait mais il n'est pas la! Sans lui les ténèbres nous détruirons… Destinée tu es la seule à savoir si il est de retour, nous voulons savoir, ou du moins espérer. Oh mon dieu! Ils sont chez moi… je n'aurai pas le temps de fuir alors… j'écris ces mots pour lui: prend ton courage et …  
  
Les mots s'arrêtèrent la, une tache de sang était imprimé sur le parchemin jaunit par la moissisure, l'homme qui l'avait écrit était mort sans aucune doute par les vampires qui avait incendiary le village seize ans plus tôt…   
  
-il venait de renaître, il te venger et ça je te le jure! Dit une femme pour elle même.   
  
Destinée était maintenant âgé de 28 ans, ces cheveux blond cachait ses épais sourcil noir, ses yeux bleu remplie de larme en pensant à son frère qui était mort ou un vampire à présent. Il fallait qu'elle soit à Fall island pour faire connaître la véritable identiter à Zelda…  
  
* * *  
  
- Zelda ! Aller réveille toi, dit une jeune fille  
  
-mdrrr… d'accord répondit-il   
  
-tu sais qu'elle jour on est ?  
  
- non et je m'en fiche, tout ce que je veux c'est dormir réplica le jeune homme.  
  
-très bien… je vais te le dire quand même, aujourd'hui c'est le jour de ton anniversaire et grand-mère voudrait te parler de quelque chose mais elle n'as pas voulu m'en parler à moi dit la cadette d'une voix hautaine.  
  
D'un bond il se leva du plancher de bois ou il se trouvait et se dirigea vers l'échelle de la tour du vent. Mais une idée lui traversa la tête et il revenu vers sa soeur qui le regardais incrédule. Le jeune homme lui sourit et disparue en plongeant de plus de quinze mètre. La réputation de Fall island était ces maison faite en hauteur… assez haut pour quon puisse les prendre pour des falaises ou le nom de l'île venait. En sortant de l'eau à bout de souffle Zelda remonta sur la berge et remarquas que le ciel était noir à l'horizon, bizzare le scientifique de l'île n'avait pas prévu de grosse tempête. En entrant chez lui il n'entendit aucune son, il monta l'échelle qui rendait au étage de la maison et se rendit à sa chambre et personne ne si trouvait non plus. Alors quelyun cria on nom tellement fort qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et tomba du troisième étage aux rez-de-chaussé. Il avait une facheuse mani de tomber de cette échelle dané. Il se releva lentement et se secoua la tête… il était étourdis et cru voir que sa grand-mère avait de la compagnie et elle pleurait en plus. Quand sa vue s'éclairçit, Zelda vu qu'il n'avai pas rêvé en voyant que sa grand-mère avait de la compagnie... c'était une grande londe aux yeux bleu comme l'océan.   
  
-Bon jour! dit-elle  
  
Surpris par la voix enchenteresse de cette femme magnifique, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. En plus son regard intense le fixait dans les yeux... Zelda cilla après quelque seconde ne surportant plus les picotements.  
  
- Je suis désoler j'ai perdu ma courtoisie répondit -il en offrant sa main.  
  
Destinée lui sourit et lui serra la main, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce gentlement serais le sauveur de l'humaniter! Mais il est l'héritier de Winwaker alors... " Il ne se doute surment pas de tout ces talents et possibilité de combattre... mais maintenant il doit savoir à tout prix... pens Destinée" Zelda s'assoya sur la chaise à la table et observa le visage décomposer de sa grand-mère... elle pleurait à chaud larme mais pourqoi!?!  
  
- Pourquoi pleurez-vous grand-mère? demanda doucement le jeune homme  
  
-je crois que cette femme va t'expliquer mieux que moi n'est-ce-pas demanda la vieille dame à l'avis de Destinée  
  
-oui, je vais t'expliquer Zelda... tu est le désendant d'un véritable héros! Zelda Windwaker... il avait réussit a enterré le mal, l'horreur mais malheuresement, ils ont reussit à résurecter et à se libérer du dungeon secrait ou ils était enfermé... ton devoir est de détruire Karisthan, le maître de mal... malheureusement le pouvoir des quatres n'est pas avec toi, ni le vent. Il faut que tu comprenne que les gens compte sur toi pour sauver le monde. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, oh oui, fais attention à tes principes car il y a une jeune femme qui va les contrarié. La peur est dangereuse, ne la laisse jamais t'avoir. Sinon ton courage,ta force,tout disparaîtra et tu seras vaincue. Chaque choix occasionne un fait... n'oublie jamais cette phrase. Sans voix notre héros regardait Destinée dans les yeux, ce n'était pas une plaisentrie. Sa voix n'était que trop sérieuse.  
  
- J'ai quelque question à posé... demanda Zelda avec inquiétude.  
  
- je m'en doutais et je vais essayer de répondre à ces questions du mieux que je peux.  
  
-Zelda windwaker est mon père? Comment je vais faire pour sauver le monde si je n'ai pas de connaissance en manipulation des armes... pour finir je ne peux surment pas rester accoutré comme ça.  
  
-Bien sûr que Zelda windwaker est ton père,il est mort en juste après avoir enfermé Karisthan et ses aliés du mal dans le dungeon secret.Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'entrainement je connais quelqun de spécialisé dans la matière et non en effet tu vas changer de vêtement.Monte à ta chambre et prends les vêtements qui sont sur ta commode.  
  
Le jeune homme se retira de la table et traversa le couloir qui menait à l'échelle dané en espérant que cette fois il ne tomberais pas.Zelda arriva à sa chambre, il prit une petite clé en or et l'incéra dans la poigné et la dévérouilla. Quand il ouvrit sa porte il vue à sa grande surprise Destinée sur son lit, elle claqua des doigts et des habits apparurent sur la vielle commode de bois. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dehors et vu que tout cela allait le manquer. Il regarde Destinée avec un petit sourir, celle-ci poussa un soupir et disparue.  
  
***  
  
Kellyanne se leva paresseusement de son lit et s'étira avec la grâce d'un chat. Elle descendit le long escaliers qui menait à la chambre à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner, comme tous les matins elle dit bonjour à son père. Celui-ci ne répondit pas alors la jeune femme leva la tête et s'aperçut qu'elle parlait dans le vide!  
  
- ou est mon père?   
  
- il m'as dit de ne pas vous dire ou il était sinon il me feras tué...  
  
-dite moi ou il est sinon je vous tuerez!  
  
- à la guerre...  
  
Kellyanne remonta les escalier aussi vite qu'elle pu, elle enfila un pantalon de cuir noir et une petite camisole de la même texture et sauta de a fenêtre. Pendant quelque seconde elle tomba en chute libre et elle attérie sur ses pieds. Elle bondit sur son étalon noir et aggripa au passage son épée. Après une course folle dans les bois elle était ou la guerre entre son royame et le mal se déroulait. Du haut d'une coline elle regarda avec dégout tout les cris, le sang. Pourquoi donc son père était dans un si mauvais pas. Elle le repéra tout de suite... combatant avec fierté et honneur tandis que son père tranchait la tête d'un homme. Kellyanne fonça dans la foule au galop pour récupérer son père. Quand elle tua son premier guerrier, elle cru voir un homme grand, vêtu de noir. Elle cligna des yeux et l'homme avait disparue... Les hommes autour d'elle semblait ignorer sa présence tant ils étaient occupé à trancher les têtes de leurs adversaire. Kellyanne enjamba le corp meurtrie d'un jeune homme ayant probablement son âge. Il s'agripa à sa cheville émettant une plainte sourde avant de laisser tomber sa tête dans la terre et le sang. Elle cria à en s'en fendre l'âme:  
  
- Papa!!!  
  
Les yeux sombres de son père se tournèrent vers elle tandis qu'un homme lui assèna un coup traitre dans le dos. Elle se retourna pour l'affronter. Pendant ce temps,entre les cris et les gémissement l'homme en noir sortit une flèche et pointa son arc vers la jeune fille. Aramis avait aperçu toute la scène dès lors ou sa Kellyanne l'avait appeler. Il savait aussi que cet homme asoifer de victoire allait s'en prendre à sa fille! Sans plus attendre il tranpersça le coeur d'un guerrier et couru vers la jeune femme:  
  
-Kellyanne!!! cria-t-il en s'avançant vers elle. La flèche lancé traversait maintenant le champs de combat...Aramis posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille et retint soudainement son souffle... La jeune princesse se retourna sentant une pesanteur tenir son épaule, elle croisa le regard morne de son père tandis qu'il s'effondrait avec lenteur sur le sol. Elle comprit trop tard qu'il venait de se faire transpercer par une flèche... elle lâcha un cri lancinant qui déchira malgré les bruit d'épée,les boisééé Elle se pencha vers lui des larmes glissant sur son visage salie par la poussière.  
  
- papa...dit elle tristement.  
  
-trouve l'héritier de Winadwaker,combat à ses coté,il aura besoin de toi...Venge moi et aide le à détruire Karisthan, c'est lui qui m'as tué... dit Aramis dans son dernier soufle.  
  
La jeune fille pleurait de rage,elle avait une volonté farouche de se venger, on lui avait oté l'être le plus chèr qu'elle avait. Qui est l'héritier de Windwaker, elle ne le savait pas...mais elle repris son étalon et ft demi-tour en criant:  
  
-Je jure de trouver père, ne vous inquiétez pas.Karisthan votre arrêt de mort est signé!  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
alors comment c'est... vous avez sugestion,commentaire envoyez moi des reviews! Ça fait toujours plaisir ^-^ 


	2. LA rencontre

Lady_kim: bien sur merci pour ton review je t'en remercie! J'ai beaucoup aimé  
  
Jennie: Oh toi mon ange! Ne laisse pas tomber ma fic elle survit pour tes review!  
  
Chapitre 1:  
  
La rencontre  
  
Zelda se regarda dans le miroir et trouva qu'il avait une belle silhouette, il portait un bonnet vert qui cachait sa chevelure blonde. Ses yeux bleu ressortait par ses épais sourcil noir, son chandail camouflé par son veston vert, son pantalon bleu mettais ces jambes en valeur. Des grandes bottes ornait ses pied et des gants brun. Destinée apparut et fit un sourire satisfait à notre héros.  
  
-alors tu es enfin prêt  
  
-je crois... Mais comme cela il ne me manque pas quelque chose.   
  
-en effet, il te manque ton épée et ton bouclier. Mais il n'y as qu'une personne qui peut te fournir ceux-ci.  
  
-je sais qui est cette homme... Mais tous ceux qui sont partit à sa recherche ne sont jamais revenue. Dit-il inquiet. Alors je ne veux pas y aller!  
  
- les autres ne sont jamais revenue car il ne prenait jamais le bon chemin, il y a un pont secret qui est invisible. Mais de toute façon il n'aurais jamais pu le trouvé si il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve!  
  
- Justement!!!   
  
Elle claqua des doigts et Zelda se fit transporter dans l'immense forêt qui était en plein cœur de l'île. Subjugué notre héros avança vers la passerelle et soudain un énorme mal de tête le pris, quand il réussit à atteindre le bout du pont il s'écroula sous la douleur... Son corps ne répondais plus, son esprit non plus d'ailleurs.   
  
- vous allé bien? Demanda une rousse qui le tourna sur le dos...   
  
Zelda se leva brusquement faisant tomber cette jeune femme... Il prit quelque seconde à se retourner.  
  
- mais qui est vous? Questionna Zelda  
  
-une simple passante qui c'est arrêté pour un homme qui l'as rejeté par terre... Railla t-elle  
  
- je faisait allusion à votre nom, vous voulez des excuses, je m'excuse.  
  
- je suis Kellyanne Reiko, fille de Aramis Reiko... Je cherche un homme nommé windwaker... Vous l'avez peut-être croisé quelque part pendant votre route? Demanda l'elfe  
  
- vous êtes une Reiko! Pourtant on m'as parlé de grande guerrière.  
  
-Mais pour qui vous prenez vous!   
  
Zelda contourna l'elfe et continua son chemin. Kellyanne tourna les talons et se mit devant lui. Ils se fixèrent quelque minutes et notre héros prit la parole:  
  
-écoutez, voulez-vous m'aidez et je vous aiderez en retour, je suis à la recherche de l'homme de cette forêt. Aidez-moi à le retrouver.  
  
- je connais cette homme, ces un amis de mon père alors on pourras le retrouver, vous voulez m'aider alors laisser moi vous accompagné. Ça vous va?   
  
- Ça me convient, amener moi à l'homme de la forêt.  
  
Elle prit la main de Zelda et se guida jusqu'a l'arbre le plus proche, elle marmonna quelque chose et le feuillu se déracina faisant place à un énorme trou. L'elfe sauta dans le trou et Zelda ne perdu aucune seconde vu que l'arbre engageait à se remettre en place. La chute libre dura quelque seconde et il atterrit quand même sans difficulté sur ses pied, à ses coté Kellyanne était par terre se massant les pieds. Il se leva et se retourna pour admirer le tunnel... Il faisait noir mais au bout du tunnel on voyait une lumière blanchâtre. Zelda sentis Kellyanne se relevé et avancé dans la noirceur. Il la suivi silencieusement et après quelque minute de marche on pouvait réaliser que quelqu'un martelait contre un bout de fer. Kellyanne mit un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de rester discret. Quelque seconde plus tard des lampes à l'huile était suspendu au plafond... Maintenant ils était à découvert mais l'homme qu'on pouvait discerner ne s'avais aperçu de leurs présence.   
  
- Sofian? Demanda Kellyanne  
  
-je t'attendais dit l'homme en se relevant et toi aussi Windwaker... Ma nièce voulez-vous vous diriger vers la maison et préparé du thé pour cette invité de taille implora Sofian   
  
-Bien sûr mon oncle répondit la jeune femme. Sur ces mots Kellyanne quitta la pièce et disparut dans un tunnel différant.  
  
- Voila... J'ai terminer de modeler ton équipement mon chère , Sofian lui donna une magnifique lame blanche et un bouclier ou trois triangle orangé se rejoignais... Des écriture anciennes était écrites sur celui-ci qui semblait lui donné un air magique et spéciale.  
  
- Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Déclara le jeune homme  
  
- alors ne dis rien et suis-moi! Ria-t-il  
  
Zelda obéi et suivis Sofian pendant des minutes qui lui sembla des heures et des heures mais enfin des escalier de marbre montais dans l'obscurité, des sons angoissant faisait peur parfois a Zelda mais Sofian lui paraissait parfaitement confiant... L'homme qu'on surnommait l'homme de la foret ouvrit une trappe et monta le dernier escalier, il s'inclina et laissa passer Zelda qui ouvrit grands les yeux par la stupeur du manoir gigantesque de Sofian..  
  
- Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais ces chez moi.  
  
-pas beaucoup! S'exclama Zelda. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi grand et magnifique.  
  
-voyons il ne faut quand même pas exagéré.  
  
- Je peux visité?  
  
-vous pouvez visité et prendre du repos le temps que vous voudrez, enfin deux jours sinon les ténèbres vont pouvoir détruire ce monde à leur guise  
  
-Très bien....  
  
Notre héros se dirigea vers une porte et entra sans même cogner ou savoir ou il avançait. Une grande chambre se trouvait à l'arrière de la porte et des vêtements était entreposé sur le lit. Il reconnue tout de suite les tenues de coton de Kellyanne, mais ou était leurs porteuse? Il ne préféra pas aller à la porte sur sa droite jusqu'à qu'il entende cette voix plus douce et enchanteresse... Il ouvrit lentement la porte et vu Kellyanne en serviette, ces cheveux roux long s'étalais jusqu'au bas de son dos. Elle se parle tout seule... Songea Zelda.  
  
- Destinée... Tu crois le crois vraiment... Pourtant mon père sens aurait rendus compte non?  
  
-non... Windwaker va le voir si il ce décide à arrêter de te regarder par l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
- quoi!   
  
Zelda ferma la porte et sortit presque en courant de la pièce. Il tomba par terre de nouveaux... Ce mal de tête allait lavoir à l'usure. Mais la une voix le pris dans sa tête...  
  
- laisse toi faire dit la voix doucereuse  
  
Celui-ci n'eu guère le choix car sinon il croyais que sa tête allait fendre ne deux. Alors des images passa rapidement dans son esprit: Sofian en train d'ouvrir un passage secret, lui-même le suivis, Sofian dans l'ombre parle à un certain Karisthan pour finir son lui tue Sofian en lui transperçant le cœur. Quand Zelda ouvrit les yeux il était allongé dans un grand lit au draps noir... L'oreiller particulièrement confortable n'aida pas notre héros à se relever. Il retira les draps qui le recouvrait et sortit immédiatement de la pièce. La nuit était maintenant tombé, Zelda essaya de retrouver Sofian dans tout le manoir mais sans succès.  
  
- Zelda, tu n'est pas couché demanda Kellyanne qui arriva dans l'angle du couloir d'ou venait celui-ci.  
  
- Justement qui m'as mit au lit  
  
- j'ai pris la liberté de le faire mais comme tu le vois je n'ai retirer aucun vêtement.  
  
- Tu as vu ton oncle... enfin si ce l'est bien.  
  
-non je le cherchais moi aussi... On cherche ensemble?  
  
- je ne peux refuser une demande si bien demander plaisanta-t-il  
  
Kellyanne s'aprocha malicieusement de Zelda et l'enlaça doucement... Elle lui sourit et en voyant que le jeune homme ne savais quoi faire. Celui-ci compris et joua le jeux... Il mit ses main sur ces hanches et approcha son visage du sien, après quelque seconde fixation Zelda osa et ferma les yeux. Kellyanne n'osa pas et lui fit une jambette...  
  
-Quand même, il ne faut pas aller trop loin. Ria-t-elle  
  
- vous êtes trop compliqué pour moi ma chère  
  
- Mais vous vous voulez aller trop vite et trop loin  
  
Zelda se releva et un peu vexer n'osa plus la regarder, il tourna les talon et parti à la recherche de Sofian.  
  
Aux deuxième étages, notre intrépide aperçut Sofian dans un couloir sombre, il décida de le suivre. Après quelque minute de marche, L'homme de la foret s'arrêta devant une statue de bronze...  
  
-Öffne du von der Kraft Bohrer   
  
La statue s'écarta laissant un passage secret ou Sofian s'engouffra, Après un mince instant de réflexion, Zelda décida de le suivre. Le passage n'était pas droit a ce que croyais notre héros, il était en faite en pente! Donc après une glissade il atterrit durement sur le sol humide et boueux.   
  
- Comment êtes vous atterris la mon cher dit Sofian avec un point de sarcasme.  
  
- vous êtes un serviteur de Karisthan... Je devrait vous tuer... Dit-il Zelda en sortant son épée  
  
- Faite-le mais n'oubliez pas que moi j'ai une sphère du temps...  
  
- Cette sphère me reviens... Mon père vous la donné pour moi... J'ai déjà entendu parlé des huit sphère du temps, réunit elle permettront de former une dague surnommé Fatim...   
  
Sofian le regarda avec dédain et marmonna quelque chose ce qui fit apparaître à sa main une grande épée. Il s'avança lentement vers Zelda... Un sourire traversa son visage et il s'adressa à notre héros  
  
- le seul problème mon ami, c'est que tu n'as aucun talent en matière de combat et moi je suis expert depuis ma naissance. Dis froidement Sofian  
  
- vous avez sûrement raison mais moi... J'ai quelque chose que ne vous avez pas... La vitesse  
  
- La vitesse ria son adversaire... Si tu as la force tu n'as rien à faire de la vitesse mon chère. Karisthan pourras te le prouver si jamais tu réussis a me passer sur le corps ainsi que beaucoup d'autre. Zelda ta quête est t'une quête perdu!  
  
- cette fois... Vous allez trop loin! Siffla Zelda   
  
Le combat commença et Sofian pris rapidement l'avantage... Il n'avait pas tord, il était beaucoup plus fort et expérimenté que moi songea Zelda en se protégeant à l'aide du bouclier. Un coup puissant fit vaciller notre héros qui tomba sur le sol . Sofian s'approcha et mit sa lame au coup de son adversaire, Zelda lança un regard glaciale à Sofian et se racla la gorge avant de commencer a parler avec froid et haine.  
  
- Vous n'oserai pas me tuer  
  
- et pourquoi donc?  
  
-car Karisthan va sans doute être fâché contre vous... Dit-il en empoignant une poigné de terre  
  
- vous êtes complètement fou jeune homme, au contraire mon maître seras très heureux et pourras me donner l'immortalité.  
  
- pourquoi vivre a out jamais dite moi pour le servi plus longtemps avec un point de sarcasme  
  
- adieu zelda  
  
Au moments même ou le serviteur allait trancher la gorge de notre héros , celui-ci lança la poignée de terre qui aveugla son adversaire.  
  
- l'immortalité ne seras jamais votre dit en approchant tandis que Sofian essayais en vain d'essuyer la terre qui l'aveuglait  
  
Zelda jeta un dernier regard à son adversaire avant de l'abattre en lui transperçant le cœur. Lentement deux minuscules perles apparut dans la chair morte de Sofian et Zelda les ramassas aussitôt. D'un regard rapide il visualisa la pièce et se rendit compte qu'un livre se tenait ouvert sur un étagère de bois comme tout ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Il s'approcha et essaya de lire la phrase.  
  
Note de l'auteur ( oui ces phrases existe, bien sur ces mois qui les ai inventé!)  
  
Caire amos sept madis formatos draguaes capable dyos nuo tempos buesa Fatim! Liosea unuo povrasuos magique ajoures ocarina putresios retirosa draguaes.  
  
Note de l'auteur: ( hum... N'essayai pas de déchiffrer cette phrase vous aller la comprendre plus tard)  
  
Ne savant pas la signification de ces mots Zelda rebroussa chemin et quelque minute après il se rendit compte qu'il était prisonnier de ce couloir souterrain. Notre héros regardait le cadavre de Sofian qui gisait par terre tandis qu'une main humaine le saisi par le cou lui empêchant de respirer.  
  
- Pourquoi l'as tu tué? Demanda Kellyanne d'une voix doucereuse.  
  
-car il était au service de Karisthan et qu'il voulait me tuer répliqua sarcastiquement Zelda  
  
La main le relâchas et Kellyanne ne répondit pas, avec un soupir exaspéré elle se dirigea vers un mur et l'effleura. Un passage s'ouvrit et la jeune fille pénétra, notre héros la suivi et déboucha en pleine forêt!   
  
- Alors... Commença Zelda  
  
-chut... Ne me dis rien et ne me demande rien non plus dit-elle avec colère. Tu as assassiner le dernier membre de ma famille...   
  
Zelda lui lança un regard plein de hargne et partit dans le sens opposé jusqu'a un pont qui allais s'écrouler à vue d'œil. Il tenta de traverser et se rendit à la moitié quand il sentit une corde lâché... Zelda se retourna instinctivement de l'autre coté et vu avec horreur Kellyanne qui essayait de couper l'autre corde avec une dague argenté incrusté de rubis. La corde céda et notre héros fut une chute d'un vingtaine de mètre et s'écrasa dans la rivière. Inconscient son corps se laissait emporter par les rapides et continuais vers la grand chute d'eau qui sans doute était rempli de grand caillou pointu au fond. Notre ami se réveilla juste à temps pour s'agripper à un bout de roche. Il monta sur ce tas de rocher et sauta sur la berge. Avec horreur il regarda kenyane tomber et s'arrêter avec éclaboussure dans la rivière. Par chance Zelda réussit à prendre la main qui dépassa de l'eau. Il extirpa la jeune fille de l'eau et avec un regard triste vu qu'une flèche transperçait son dos. Zelda retira la flèche, Kellyanne cria de douleur ce qui rassura son sauveur. Au moin elle est toujours vivante songea t'il en déchirant un bout de son ers ton pour éponger le sang sur le dos de la jeune fille. Il la retourna sur le dos et vu que Kellyanne le regardait les larmes au yeux...   
  
- J'ai failli vous tuez et vous vous me sauvez la vie,   
  
- oubliez votre tentative de me tuez et essayer de guérir car moi je pars dit-il sèchement. Mais avant qui vous as faite cette blessures?  
  
-lui répondit la jeune fille en pointant quelque chose derrière notre héros.   
  
Celui-ci se retourna et vu un elfe identique à Zelda, Son arc pointé sur son cœur. Les yeux ambres de l'elfe le scruta pendant un instant et sembla lire dans ces pensé. Il baissa son arme et lança un regard remplie de haine à la jeune fille qui lui renvoya son regard.  
  
- Elle as essayer de vous tuer volontairement et vu qu'on est de la même race j'ai pensé l'abattre de votre pars dit-il d'une voix grave.  
  
-je vous en remercie mais, vous nous suiviez? On aurait du vous remarquer!  
  
- Non vous ne pouvez pas. J'ai le pouvoir de fratis... Je peux être invisible quand je le désire à n'importe quel moment, ce qui occasionne le fait que vous ne pouvez me voir.  
  
- Je peux savoir l'identiter de celui-ci qui as essayé de me tué?  
  
- Je me suis nommé Percefal, mon vrai nom n'est pas de vos affaires très chère  
  
Kellyanne haussa un sourcil pendant que Zelda l'aida à se relever ensuite il se dirigea vers Percefal et lui sourit en le contournant...   
  
- Alors je vous accompagne mon ami, il faut vous protégé, après tout vous êtes l'héritier de Windwakers! Et cette jeune femme essayeras sans doute de vous tué de nouveaux. Ria Percefal  
  
- EN route vers la montagne Diablo!  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Voila!!! Je sais c'est long mais.... Envoyez un review pour mencourager! 


End file.
